tnt666fandomcom-20200213-history
Failure
"Haha. Well, if I didn't get your pun then I'd be a total failure!" '- Failure to Onyx'' Failure is the first and the oldest character of the TT gang. They are the first Thing-Thing ever made by TNT. Originally known as Tchik, TNT modified him and made him become Failure to finally have a purpose and a set personality. Failure's purpose was to become a deadly bio-weapon. As a result of a genetic error, Failure became a hybrid of 3 different organisms. The project was considered as a failure because of their "savage" and "feral" attitude. Their goal is to find the CEO of System Corp. and kill him. Failure is from the Alternative Universe. Life in the Labs ''"There's no more coming back." '- Failure Birth Scientist Lex and Alice were given a task to create the most deadliest project as possible, to improve marketing prices. Lex used a blood sample to get the clone ready, the same DNA as Onyx's. Months later, Lex realized the creation of the new clone was longer than others. To advance the project, he boosted the development speed on the main computer, controlling all cloning tubes of the room. Alice did not appreciate his idea. However, it resulted in a system failure, turning off all tubes and electronics in the room. Lex attempted to fix the issue, but the computer system refused to respond to his commands. In contrast, the system injected raptor and consumed DNA inside the subject's tube. This caused an explosion, mixing the the DNAs of the subject together and creating a hybrid. Alice was affected by the explosion. The toxic remains of the DNAs, capable to instantly corrupt an organism's body function touched her eye. Lex attempted to find a cure to heal her. Since he couldn't find the right cure in time, she died, 1 day after the explosion. About 3 days after her death, the subject was finally able to be used for experiments. Lex hated Failure and wanted to kill them, in order to avenge Alice his best friend. Escape Attempt When the subject was brought to life, Lex and his partner Daniel checked on them and attempted to inject a drug that enhances the immune system. However, while Lex walked away to take the syringe Daniel was distracted by him as well. Failure was strapped in leather straps and they used this moment to break them and escape. As Failure ran to escape, Daniel quickly noticed. Then, he activated the turret systems. Failure quickly stopped running as they moved. When the turrets aimed them, they attempted to run away. At the same time, one of the turrets shot their leg. Failure made a screech that does not sounds human at all. Daniel quickly turned off the defense system to not kill the subject. Filled with intense pain, Failure slowly lost consciousness due to it. Both scientists carried Failure and brought them to their containment cell, where they won't escape again. When Daniel entered the cell to check their wound, he noticed that the bullet removed itself from their flesh and the wound healed. This is when scientists knew that Failure is able to regenerate wounds in a quick amount of time. First Word Before this event happened, Failure was tested on various experiments, mainly for biology purposes. Because the Consumed and raptor DNA were mixed along with the human DNA, Failure lost the ability to speak like humans. This resulted them to only be able to make sounds, scream, smell and make signs to communicate. They were also trained on how to use weapons and how to fight. Their "feral" behaviour made these hard to learn. After a series of experiments, an unknown female experimenter entered their containment cell. She was holding a scalpel. As she approached Failure, they quickly backed off and found themselves cornered at the corner of the wall, unable to do anything. She forced them to open their mouth and shoved the blade inside their throat. The goal of this experiment was to attempt to make them say a word. As she removed the blade Failure coughed out blood and said their first word: "Pain... Hurts...". The experimenter, happy of the result, left the containment cell. Pain limit Test + Wildness As time passed, Failure learned more words in a fast amount of time. They almost entirely restored their ability to speak like humans, but their sentences missed few words. One day, Lex planned an experiment to see how much pain and damage Failure can endure. He locked them in a room, along with several experimenters carrying weapons. The experimenters began to attack them to a point where they were seriously damaged. After the attack, Lex ordered all experimenters to leave the room, as he was about to release a poisonous gas in the room to test if the subject was able to survive it. By accident, he forgot to evacuate one experimenter. Luckily, the experimenter was wearing a hazmat suit that protects her against gas, but was trapped with Failure. Failure got up, healed and acting differently: they were savage. The trapped experimenter was killed as many guards attempted to inject tranquilizers to calm the hybrid down. Daniel confirms that Failure is allergic to poisonous substances. That was the reason why Failure went wild: their "feral" raptor-consumed instinct. The feral state is considered as an allergic reaction. However, they still can die from it. Escape It was an afternoon when Lex entered the containment cell, holding a knife. He thought this would be a great moment to revenge. Suddenly, Failure caught him by feeling the cold blade on their neck. They woke up, shocked and furious. Lex attempted to stab their heart at that moment, but Failure held his arm before the knife reached their ribs. They violently grabbed Lex's hair and bashed his head on the metal door of the cell. Slowly, he lost consciousness and dies. They knew it was time to escape. Failure took their lead pipe along with a HK-21 and destroyed all defenses, escaping the labs. Abilities and Traits * Experienced in melee combat. * Can headbutt opponents, a good way to stun them. * Their claws can be used as a weapn * Capable to easily bite through bones and flesh. Estimated bite force is 730 foot-pound. * Strong sense of smell, able to detect blood and lifeform signs. * Failure is able to modify all sorts of melee weapons. * Has the most "balanced" combat stats. * Reloads guns 5% faster than a normal human can. * Has the "oversight" ability, capable to detect traps, detonators landmines. Weaknesses * POISON FRENZY: Allergic to poison. If they breathe, eat/drink poisonous substances, they will go in a frenzy and kill anything (including allies and non-hostiles) in sight. This makes them more powerful and resistant to damage, but decreases their resistance to poison which will eventually kill them if the poison frenzy constantly happens. * Sensitive jaw, can break easily. * Emotion-resistant. Because of this, crying is more painful than having a bullet in the leg. * Crippling their legs will incredibly decrease their speed, making them less of a threat when on a poison frenzy. However, they can still heal over time. * Their nose and eyes are also sensitive: these are required to detect and know their surroundings at efficient and maximum capacity. Personality Failure is very anti-social towards strangers and new people, due to major trust issues. In other words, they still have a friendly side, but it is reserved for people they trust only. They have a lack of empathy, but not when it comes to serious friendship/ relationship topics. It's very hard for them to cry: crying is the most painful pain they can ever feel because of the lack of empathy. Failure also seems to take everything too seriously. Failure is the jealous type of best friend. They are the one from the TT gang who possesses advanced "animal instinct" survival skills. They are also very anti-sexual, but can still make jokes about it. They also have a small sarcastic behaviour that is not shown often. They like to eat raw meat, hunt, explore and remain in their little world. They still have this feral instinct. Failure is also somewhat cannibal. They eat human corpses when they are too hungry or when they feel like it. They never eat their friends corpses unless one allows them to. Anarchism + Feral Instinct Because of their "feral" instinct, they do not follow the society's system. Failure sees justice as a payback thing. They are very strict when someone does something they hate. Example, if one steals their belongings, Failure will kill the thief. If one stabs them, Failure would stab them back. It is impossible for them to learn society's justice, because of their feral instinct. They also practice cannibalism and poaching. The reason why they do this is to enhance survival chances. Symbolism Failure represents TNT's love for dinosaur and hybrid creatures. They also represent TNT's rebellion side, somehow. Their dinosaur behavior could be a representation of her animal-like habits. Similar to her, they get angry in a fast speed. "Onyx is my brother." Failure considers Onyx as a brother. This is not 100% official, since the two characters won't meet in the main story. Like said at the beginning of their life in the laboratories, the scientists used the same blood samples (same DNA) to create Onyx and Failure. Due to the technical failures and the genetic errors, Failure was heavily modified to a point they do not ressemble Onyx at all. The only similarities are the hair color and part of their sarcastic behaviors. Their relationship is somewhat strange. Onyx likes to annoy them while they spend time physically injuring him and mocking him. Yet, they still see each other as brothers. If left alone, they would tend to stick together, help each other and interact as much as they can. Other Versions "Feral" Version The feral version of Failure was showed in the laboratories. In this personality, They behave completely as a wild animal. They were unable to speak, resulting them to make animal-like sounds. Very afraid of the world around them. Their personality changed after the Pain Test, permanently removing this version. Consumer There are many possible strains of consumer Failure, depending on what type of consumer they devour. The only designed and complete strain made is the Impaler, a taller version of them with blade wings, larger claws, spine-tacles, scales and fur. However, the consumer versions of Failure are not official and not mentioned. Facts General Facts * They can change their eyes's iris and pupil. If on oversight mode, the iris and pupil will become thinner. If on poison wildness mode, there will be many layers of pupils in their iris. Oversight grants the ability to detect surroundings. Poison wildness does not affect their eyesight. * Failure appears to be insomniac. * In the TT Gang, Success is best friends with them. * If eating a producer (plants, vegetation), they won't die but their stomach will feel funny. Failure also claims that every vegetable and fruit taste awful. * Failure is carnivore, meaning they only ingest meat. For them, eating raw meat is more delicious than cooking it. This is a sign that they are immune to food diseases coming from meat. * Their hair is permanently spiked upwards, due to a genetic error. It can also move to express their feelings. Example: if they're sad, the hair will go downwards. Category:Thing-Thing Related Category:TNT's OCs